Tsuki Uintā
Tsuki Uintā is part of a family that has a tradition in specializing in winter-based magic. Her family recognises her as the strongest mage in her family aside from Yoko. Tsuki is also the strongest general of the Hyakki Yagyō and a master at both Winter Magic and Ice-Make. This mastery over winter-based magic has given her the nickname "Winter Demon." Appearance Tsuki is a demon who has the appearance of a 19 or 20 year old woman. She has mostly blue hair with strips of black near at and the end of each strand of hair. On the right side of her long hair there is a wave-like pattern where it should be blue. She usually wears a long white kimono and white obi, a white scarf, white socks, and brown-strapped sandals. The sleeve length of the kimono is long enough to easily hand hands. Near the end of each sleeve and at the bottom of the kimono are greyish black snowflake shaped designs. They are believed to be the symbol of the Uintā family. Tsuki's eyes is unusual in that around each pupil there is a single black ring. The eyes themselves are golden in color. However, for some odd reason her eyes turn blue when she is using Winter Magic or Ice-Make. It is currently unknown whether this trait provides any benefits during battle. Personality Outside of Battle Outside of battle Tsuki has been shown to be a very nice to others and very devoted to Nurarihyon. She trusts Itsuki completely, she trusts him enough that if he said, "Kill yourself" she would do it quickly and without hesitation. The other members of her guild constantly ask her why she believes in him so much, but she never responds, just smiles. During Battle Just like the season winter, Tsuki has a dark and more violent side. During battle, Tsuki definitely lives up to the demon part of her alias. She will brutality and mercilessly kill any in her way. Releationships Itsuki Tsuki's relationship with Itsuki is complicated. Like every demon, she calls him Nurarihyon out of respect, however, occasionally she messes up and begins to call him by his real name. So far, she has caught herself before saying his full name. The other demons suspect that she does that because Nurarihyon and Tsuki have a secret romantic relationship. This relationship has yet to be confirmed, but it seems to be true. History Like most members of her family, Tsuki was born and raised in the Antarctica. When Tsuki was born, her parents discovered that she was born with cryokinesis and since she was still a baby her powers would often get out of control. This was shown constantly as a baby because every time she was upset she would subconsciously create a mini ice storm around her. As she got older, Tsuki's anger grew more dangerous. When she reached the age of four her temper tantrums stopped creating mini ice storms and started creating very sharp icicles that would pop out at random spots around her. Once when she was five, she created icicles so big that it stuck out in random places in the house. On that day her parents nearly died and they decided to quickly teach her Winter Magic and Ice-Make. When her parents started teaching her Winter Magic and Ice-Make, they discovered that she was a natural at it. By the time she was seven years old, her skill level with Winter Magic and Ice-Make was on par with mages twice her age. When she reached the age of seven, her father started teaching her Winter Fist and Teleportation Magic. However, her skill didn't come without a cost. Due to her talent, most of the demons outside of her immediate family family was scared of her. Just like Tsuki, there was a boy who also was shunned, but for a different reason. He was shunned for his weakness to the cold. Tsuki and this boy quickly became friends. Tsuki would help him get used to the cold while the boy helped Tsuki blend in so she wouldn't be shunned as much. Tsuki's life was beginning to calm down and take a turn for the better. However, fate had different plans for her. On her sixteenth birthday, she would meet a man that would forever change her life. Synopsis Equipment *Frostbite Frostbite is a small dagger with a blade that is a footlong. The blade of frostbite stays at a constant tempature of zero degrees fahrenheit. No one outside the Uintā family knows of the secert to keeping the blade at that tempature so it is assumed it is some kind of family heirloom. *Senbon Senbon are foot long metal needles that Tsuki uses for assassination missions. These neddles are often used for medical purposes. However, in Tsuki's hands they is very deadly. It is unknown how many senbon she has because she uses Requip magic to summon them. Magic and Abilities Winter Magic Winter Magic is a very secretive type of magic that is practiced only among the Uintā Family. This magic allows the user to create and manipulate different aspects of winter. When mages think of Winter Magic they assume it is limited to hail, ice, snow, blizzards, etc. While mages of Winter Magic are able to generate and manipulate it on both a small and large scale, they are not limited to only these things. Winter is associated with lot more than that. For example: darkness, hibernation, migration, sadness, loneliness, pain, sickness, and manipulate the weather to create winter-like weather. This means users of Winter Magic are able to put an opponent to sleep for long periods of time, manipulate darkness, force animal souls out of mages, inflict feelings of sadness or loneliness through touch, inflict sensations of pain though touch, and inflict sicknesses usually seen during the winter. *Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance *Iced Shell *'Breath of the Yuki-Onna:' Breath of the Yuki-Onna is Tsuki's signature spell. This spell is very much like Roar of Darkness, it is said that Tsuki based this spell off of Roar of Darkness. The user releases a large quantity of cold energy and expels it out of their mouth. Upon impact the foe will either be frozen in a block of ice or propelled back. The potential power of this spell is capable of pushing back Roar of Darkness. *'Blizzard Breath:' Blizzard Breath is a fast acting spell derived from Breath of the Yuki-Onna and Blizzard that is known as Tsuki's most used spell. It allows Tsuki to release a powerful blizzard from her mouth. Unlike its parent spells, this spell can be used for offensive, defensive, supplementary, and recreational uses. Tsuki is able to use this spell to freeze the floor beneath her in the same way Ice-Make: Floor can. She is also emit a concentrated blizzard beam from her mouth causing minor frostbite with any living thing it touches. Tsuki is able to redirect solid attacks by releasing the blizzard and manipulating it around the desired object, allowing her to move the object by simply turning her head. *'Hammer of Winter:' The user coats their fist in cold energy and punches the foe with it. Upon impact the foe is propelled back and then becomes frozen in a block of ice. Similar to Roar of Winter, this spell was created by Tsuki and was based of a Dark Regulus spell. In this case, it was Hammer of Darkness. *'Winter Palm' *'Winter Palm: Snow Tiger' *White Out *White Blizzard *Blizzard *'Winter's Instant Freeze: '''Winter's Instant Freeze also known as "Touch of the Yuki-onna" is a very powerful yet simple spell. After making physical contact with the opponent, the user can freeze them instantaneously. *White Fury *Snow Bomb *'Ice Wave: The user waves their hand in the direction of their opponent, which causes a crescent shaped blade made out of ice to fly towards the opponent. This ice is capable of cutting through steel. *'''Snow Pellets: A spell that allows the user to releases a large quantity of small snow pellets from their hand. *'Blast of Winter Wind:' The user holds their hand in front of them and unleashes a blast of freezing wind. *'Cold Flight:' By flowing cold air under the user, the user gains the ability to fly with amazing maneuverability. Ice-Make Ice-Make is the molding magic version of Ice Magic. It allows the user to create and then mold magic for offensive, defensive, and even supplementary purposes. The supplementary purposes include creating a field of ice, covering the ice with ground, freezing a wound. There are two types of Ice-Make, Static and Dynamic, Tsuki is shown using both verisions expertly. Static Ice-Make allows the user to create inanimate objects while the other allows the Tsuki create animated creations. *Ice-Make: Shield *Ice-Make: Rampart *Ice-Make: Floor *Ice-Make: Lance *Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer *Ice-Make: Gungnir *Ice-Make: Blacksmith Ice-Make Blacksmith is a spell that allows the user to create weapons. These weapons vary greatly in size and shape. *Ice-Make: Arrows *Ice-Make: Ice Cannon *Ice-Make: Clone *Ice-Make: Multiple Ice Clone As the name suggests this spell is similar to the spell "Ice-Make: Clone" except it is on a larger scale. Instead of making merely one clone the user creates hundreds of clones. However, this spell consumes a large amount of magical power so it usually leaves Tsuki extremely tired. *Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur *Ice-Make: Ice Knight *Ice-Make: Knights of the Round Table *Ice-Make: Prison *Ice-Make: Igloo *Ice-Make: Stairs *Ice-Make: Slide *Ice-Make: Knuckle *Ice-Make: Kite *Ice-Make: Rocket Ice-Make: Rocket, is just like Ice-Make: Gungnir, except in the form of a rocket. Teleportation Magic Teleportation Magic is a type of spell that allows Tsuki to teleport herself, an object, or person to another spot instantaneously. Requip Requip allows her Tsuki to store items in a pocket dimension so that she can easily summon them at any given moment. It is beleieved that the only thing she stores in her pocket dimension is senbon and the Winter Sword. Imperial Embodiment Imperial Embodiment is a spell that takes a lot of magical energy, but in return it allows Tsuki infuse her body with Winter Magic which allows her to increase her physical and magical abilities. Just like everything, this has a couple of weaknesses that can put the user's body in danger. *First Form The first form of Imperial Embodiment is the easiest form to enter. When Tsuki enters this form her appearance changes dramatically to the point that she almost looks like an entirely different person. Upon entering this form Tsuki's hair lengthens and turns the completely white while, her eyes turn the color of ice, and she grows five inches taller. Tsuki gains a noticeable increase in both physical and magical abilities when she is in this form. However, if Tsuki doesn't understand her magic then she can cause great harm to her body. In this form Tsuki has complete control over her Frigiokinesis ability and the power of her Arctic Presence increases greatly. Fighting Styles Winter Fist Winter Fist is an open palm fighting style that is practiced among the Uintā Family. The attacks from Winter Fist consist of quick and accurate strikes that cannot inflict that much damage on their own. However, what makes this fighting style feared isn't the attacks, but how users incorporate Winter Magic to cause a lot of pain. Upon impact, users channel Winter Magic into the foe which can cause an intense physical pain. This pain can vary from a paper cut to phantom pains. The weakness of this fighting style is how easy it is to predict the strikes. Users of this fighting style focus on trying to hit the head, neck, spine, and torso because it is easy to spread the pain from those places to the entire body. Uintā Assassin Art The Uintā Assassin Art is the name of the assassination style that is practiced among the Uintā Family. The Uintā Assassin Art focuses on killing their victims quickly and with little to no struggle. Due to this fact, practitioners focus on stealth, knowing how to quickly deal with obstacles, hand-to-hand combat, pressure points, and speed. Uintā Family Mutation Due to the magic they practice and the environment they live in, members of the Uintā family has developed a unique mutation. This mutation is usually marked with extremely cold skin, a low body temperature, very pale skin, and magic power with a cold feel to it. Their life in the extreme cold has caused her bodies to have the inborn ability to be complete immunity over the cold. In fact, Tsuki has the ability to grow stronger when she is in a cold environment or during the winter season. She also has the ability to absorb cold temperatures through her body. As a member of the Uintā family Tsuki has the innate ability to masterfully control and produce the elements of their homeland which are: snow, ice, and the cold. Her ability to control and produce ice and snow is so great that she is capable of creating small ice storms. However, her ability to manipulate the cold is a rare trait and has such it isn't as easy to control as the others, this is shown by Tsuki's Arctic Presence. Arcticus is a winter wasteland meaning that food is often scarce. Tsuki has the ability to go days or even months without having anything to eat or sleep and still have the strength to fight at full power. Her families life of constantly fighting off predators has given her a significant increase in physical prowess as well the ability to safely go without sleep for two weeks. When you combine these two things you get a mage who, is able to fight for four days straight. *'Enhanced Assassination:' Due to Tsuki's assassination training with her family and the many assassination jobs she has been sent one, her skill with assassination has surpassed the normal level of skill to the point that is at supernatural levels. Cryokinesis and Frigokinesis As a member of the Uintā, Tsuki was born with the ability to produce and have complete control over all forms of ice and snow with her mind, but as a child it seemed her abilities were exponentially strong so it usually got out of control, but this weakness disappeared as Tsuki grew older. Normal ice isn't the only type of ice she can manipulate, during the few times she has her Frigiokinesis under control she has shown the ability to manipulate dry ice once it is created using her Frigiokinesis. *'Winter Storm Generation' Frigiokinesis Tsuki is able to create and manipulate the cold. She doesn't have full control over this ability which means that she subconciously tends to drop the tempature around her to below zero 90% of the time, this effect is known as Tsuki's Arctic Presence. During the few times she has control of this ability she has shown the ability to supercool things. By using the ability to supercool things she can turn the regular ice she creates with Winter Magic and Ice-Make into dry ice. Blood Consumption Blood Consumption is one of Tsuki's less known abilities. In fact, the only one who knows that she can drink blood is Itsuki. It is currently unknown why she keeps this ability hidden. Itsuki has said that due to Tsuki's unstable frigiokinesis, her prey often freezes from the inside out while she is biting them. Magic Power Noted by mages who have fought Tsuki, her magic power has a cold feel and when it is released as a magical aura it often reminds people of a cold winter night. Similarly to Kanami's electric magic power, it isn't a good idea to absorb Tsuki's magic power because when it absorbed it can cause the mage who absorbed it to suffer from minor hypothermia. When Tsuki releases her S-Class Aura it causes the temperature to quickly drop, Itsuki has stated that if it is released long enough Tsuki's magical aura can create a small scale snow storm large enough to cause four feet worth of snow to accumulate on the ground. This is possible due to her mastery over Winter Magic. Quotes *"When hell freezes over!" - Tsuki catchphrase *"Winter is coming... and so is your death." - Tsuki to an unknown foe. Trivia *Tsuki is based of a demon known as a Yuki-onna. Category:S-Class Mage Category:Demon Category:Assassin Category:Uintā Family Category:Ice-Make User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Hyakki Yagyō Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Winter Magic User Category:Demons Category:Requip User Category:Molding Magic User